L'ombre derrière l'ange
by Sweet Drago
Summary: Drago rentre en 7ème année. Il va enfin découvrir un nouveau sentiment pour quelqu'un mais elle est déjà prise. Il fera donc appel à son esprit de Serpentard pour pouvoir la conquérir. Mais qui joue avec le feu doit en payé le prix! DMHG


Bon ben salut tlm! Je me lance maintenant dans un slash Drago/Hermione! Bon je sais, c'est beaucoup moins populaire que les Harry/Drago, mais j'ai eu une demande de quelqu'un de très spéciale et très importante pour moi! Alors, j'ai décidé de relever le défi et de vous faire découvrir une nouvelle fiction sur notre charmant Drago! Mais ne vous inquiéter point, (loll je fais de la poésie) je vais toujours continuer d'écrire ma super fiction : À l'aube d'un nouveau jour (que je vous conseille d'aller lire) Alors maintenant je ne vous fais plus attendre et je commencerai mon premier chapitre comme ceci... BoNnE LeCtUrE!  
  
Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...snif...snif...même pas le sexy Drago, ils appartiennent tous à la talentueuse J.K.R.!  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
L'ombre derrière l'ange  
  
Chapitre 1 : Tout commence par un regard  
  
Un soleil radieux brillait au-dessus des rues de Pré-au-Lard. Chaque jeune sorcier était occupé à acheter leurs effets scolaires pour leur rentrée qui approchait à grands pas. Chaque visage était parsemé d'un grand sourire. On pouvait voir tous les nouveaux apprentis sorciers avec leurs parents sortir des boutiques avec d'énormes paquets contenant tous dont ce que pourrait avoir besoin leur enfant. Des plumes, de l'encre, des nouvelles baguettes, des hiboux et pour les plus riches d'entre eux, ils sortaient avec le nouveau balai de Quidditch. La journée était vraiment magnifique. Les gens étaient heureux et la plupart d'entre eux étaient accompagné par des amis.  
  
Mais, on pouvait sentir qu'une personne se sentait seul. On pouvait sentir son regard glacé se poser sur les familles. On pouvait lire dans son regard qu'une chose : la jalousie. Oh oui! Il en voulait à tout ce monde d'être heureux. Il en voulait à tout ce monde d'avoir des amis sur lesquels on peut compter. Mais ce pourquoi il détestait le plus ces gens c'est qu'ils avaient un pouvoir que lui n'avait pas. Un pouvoir si puissant qu'il pouvait détruire une personne en un claquement de doigt. Ce pouvoir c'était l'amour.  
  
Lucius Malefoy avait toujours dit à son jeune fils Drago que l'amour était un sentiment destiné aux faibles et que des gens comme eux qui se faisaient craindre par tous ne devait pas être développé. Il lui disait toujours que s'il voulait aller loin dans la vie, il fallait être dur envers les autres et laissez ses sentiments de côté car cela pouvait le nuire.  
  
Le jeune Serpentard était maintenant rendu en 7ème année. Drago était assis là sur un banc dans une rue de Pré-Au-Lard. Il regardait tout ces gens passer devant lui sans lui adresser aucun regard. Et même quelque uns d'entre eux, plus craintifs, le contournait. Il les regardait. Tout en les regardant il pensait...  
  
« Pourquoi l'amour est-ce un sentiment que mon père craint. Si c'était vraiment horrible, comme il me l'a dit, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde semble adorer ça!? Pourquoi moi Drago Malefoy je n'ai jamais éprouvé cela! Est-ce que je suis prédestiné à ressembler à mon père? À faire craindre le monde qui se trouve sur ma route? »  
  
Drago laissa ses pensés de côté et regarda sa montre.  
  
-Bientôt 12 :30 et voilà que ces 2 idiots ne sont toujours pas revenus! Ils m'avaient pourtant dit 12 :00. Ils ne sont qu'allés chercher des sorbets! GRRRRR! Ils se sont sûrement encore perdus! Bon je vais aller les chercher.  
  
Drago se leva d'un bond et commença à chercher Crabbe et Goyle parmi la foule. Il marchait d'un pas nonchalant. Il sillonnait les magasins. Puis il entendit une voix familière de l'un de ses gardes du corps. Alors il suivait le son assez grave de la voix. Il hâta le pas. En tournant le coin d'une rue, il vit ses deux molosses entrain de taquinés un groupe de 3 personnes.  
  
-Lâches-nous Goyle! Criait une voix. -Euh... et pourquoi...euh... nous ferions...euh ça? Dit bêtement Goyle.  
  
Drago s'approcha de l'attroupement pour mieux voir qui ces deux gros bêtas embêtait. Alors il remarqua, une tête rousse qui dépassait les épaules de Crabbe. Le Serpentard eût un pincement au ventre. Crabbe saisit entre ses immenses doigts les bras d'Hermione qui s'était mise à lui lancé des jurons et des bêtises. Goyle lui trouvait cela très amusant et il se mit à rire grossièrement. Crabbe le suivit! Ron qui trouvait cette situation exagérée, sortit sa baguette. Les deux Serpentard arrêtèrent de rire. Crabbe lâcha la brunette tandis que Goyle attrapa Ron par son collet. Le rouquin ne touchait plus par terre maintenant. Goyle leva son point quand soudain il entendit :  
  
-Crabbe, Goyle lâcher cette bande de morveux! Et toi Goyle dépose ce vaut rien par terre! Ordonna Malefoy à ses deux ''amis''.  
  
Les deux lourdes eaux exécutèrent ce que Drago leur avaient dit. Dès que Ron fût déposé pas terre, Hermione s'empressa d'aller le serrer dans ses bras. Le rouquin déposa un léger baiser sur le front de sa petite amie et regarda Malefoy d'un regard glacial. Ron était de nature calme et tranquille mais si quelqu'un s'en prenait à sa copine, alors il venait fou de rage!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Malefoy? Lança Harry en se dégageant des imposants Serpentards.  
  
-Oh non, dit Drago, le petit Potter n'a pas sa petite amie Ginny pour pouvoir le protégé. Quoi je te fais peur? Saint Potter aurait donc peur du grand Drago Malefoy!  
  
-Pourquoi aurions-nous peur de toi Malefoy, dit Ron, tu es tellement lâche que tu fais faire ton travail par tes deux brutes.  
  
Drago s'avança d'un pas ferme proche du rouquin. Il leva son poing tout en se rapprochant encore. Le poing du Serpentard allait s'écraser contre le nez de Ron mais Hermione se glissa entre lui et son petit ami. Toute la force et la rage que Drago avait concentrée dans son poing, alla s'écraser contre l'œil d'Hermione. Elle trébucha et tomba dans les bras de Ron.  
  
Drago regarda horrifié la jeune Griffondor dans les bras du rouquin. Le blond regarda la bouche ouverte, les dégâts qu'il avait fait. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué mais il la trouvait assez mignonne. Il trouvait que ses cheveux un peu fous lui donnaient un air coquet. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait un énorme bleu sur l'œil droit, il trouvait qu'elle avait des yeux très charmants. Il adorait ce petit nez retroussé qui lui donnait un air rebelle. Mais ce qu'il préférait par dessus de tout, c'était ses belles lèvres roses et pulpeuses.  
  
Drago était dans ses pensées en train de rêver à la Griffondor quand il reçut une gifle qui le ramena très vite à la réalité!  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang! Lui lança Ron. Il avait maintenant les oreilles cramoisies et on pouvait sentir la rage en lui bouillir.  
  
Drago balbutia. Il se sentit tirer vers une rue plus loin. En effet. Crabbe lui tirait sur sa manche tandis que Goyle les suivait derrières. Ils commencèrent à courir laissant les trois Griffondors derrière eux. Mais le regard du blond ne pouvait se détacher de celui de la jeune fille. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'allé des embrumes en laissant derrière lui un sentiment tout nouveau...  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Et oui c'est tout pour le premier chapitre! J'espère que cela vous a plus car c'est ma première fiction Drago/Hermy! Enfin... vous allez voir, notre petit Drago va enfin voir pourquoi il est un vrai Serpentard. Hihi je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous reviens la semaine prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre! Si vous voulez que je continu et bien envoyer moi des reviews! Merci et ciao SwEeT DrAgO  
Bizous à tous! 


End file.
